cod_tomclancyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XXflamingblizzard
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Call of duty-Tom Clancy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse VENOM 777 writes here! hi be that way Fine. If you dont want my editing skills then thats ure problem. This wikia will die (crash and burn without me). And regarding your post on my board, i did not lie. i told the truth. Regards, General Paradox 22:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I second that.lets see; *this wikia is put under gaming...it shold be intertainment. *this wikia has childish leaders. *this wika has misspeled pages. *this wikia has some pages ithut a pctur n t, anditlooksik it bn abandened. *so inconcuion,tis wikia fails. regards, Strider 658369398 23:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Latino writes here i just hooked up wi-fi I wright here general para somthing is mad or bliztering fury Hi! Hi im jetstream :) who is strider and paradox?i found a link here on dis random wikia yeah dis guy http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Claymore97 who is this righting who is tese random people listen go to teh irc General Paradox Secured COMM 23:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC)